


Tuesday Kissday

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Dean is there for him, Cas gets fired, College Students Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie Bradbury, Mutual Pining, PDA but there's no one around them, Promises, Roommates, Sexual Tension, They're not as oblivious as they seem, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broke Students, fluff again cause fluuuuuff, movie theater, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: After Castiel gets fired, Dean decides they should spend their last 20 dollars on a unique promotion at the local movie theater.





	Tuesday Kissday

**Author's Note:**

> this is a real promotion at the movie theater in my city, so there you go, have fluff and love, hope you like it :)

 

Being a college student did not come with wonders, Dean and Castiel knew that. But they did not expect to end up living only with the minimal so soon in their lives.

Cas worked two shifts at the coffee shop by the side of the campus, and Dean also worked two shifts, but at the university’s library, the place they met. The money they got with the jobs paid the bills and the food, and they usually had $20 left at the end of the month to do whatever they wanted. It sucked, but it was what they could manage. Besides that, they did not have their parent’s financial support, since Cas had left his house when he was 16, and Dean’s parents had died when he was very young, so the situation did not have much space for improvement.

Majoring in anthropology and mechanical engineering would not pay much when they graduated, but they were living in denial until the time to lose their minds came, just as many college students.

On a Tuesday afternoon in the middle of summer, Dean was separating laundry while sitting on the closed toilet seat, overthinking about how his life was pathetic, and how he wished he did not have to hide his feelings from Cas, and instead could actually be excited about seeing him, not just nervous.

Dean listened to the door opening when it was almost 3 p.m.

Castiel was the only one besides Dean with a key to the apartment, and Dean knew that Cas’ shift only ended at seven, so he frowned and abandoned the laundry basket over the toilet seat to walk to the living room in quick steps.

“Cas?” He called while still on the corridor, watching as Castiel dropped his backpack on the floor, a numb expression on his face. “Cas, buddy, what’s wrong?” Asked Dean in worry, approaching him even more.

Cas looked at him and shook his head, eyes considerably watery.

“He fired me.” Cas mumbled and then looked down at the bag he had just dropped to the floor. “That idiot fired me.” He lifted his arms just to drop them by his sides in defeat.

“Fuck.” Dean sighed, reaching forward and wrapping both arms around Cas’ upper body out of instinct. Cas nestled against his chest, letting himself be hugged. “I’m so sorry.” Dean added.

“I’m the one who’s sorry, Dean.” Cas said with his voice muffled. “I know we need to pay rent and I swear I’m gonna find a job tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about that, Cas.” Dean said, caressing Cas’ back before patting it twice. “We have a whole month to find a way to pay for it, you don’t have to worry.”

Cas sighed, pulling his body back from the hug to drag himself to the couch. Dean followed him.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Asked Dean, carefully, sitting by Cas’ side. It pained him to see Cas in such distress, he wished he could just kiss the pain away... or cuddle it so tight it had to leave.

“He just said they can’t afford four baristas right now, because there aren’t many customers due to the summer break, so I had to go because I was the last one to be hired.” Explained Cas, resting his back and head against the couch.

“Well we always knew Zachariah is a true asshole.” Dean said, patting Cas on the knee and keeping his hand there.

Castiel hummed in agreement and continued to breathe deeply with his eyes closed, clearly willing away the tears. Dean watched his chest move, the red uniform contrasting with his skin.

“We’re gonna get through this.” Said Dean, gently, after a few minutes.

Cas opened his eyes and stared at Dean, noticing how he had been staring.

“ _We_ will?” He asked, a small smile at the corner of his lips as he glanced down at Dean’s hand still on his knee.

“Yeah, man…” Dean shrugged one shoulder, pulling back his hand and feeling his neck and cheeks burning. “We’re a team. We can get through this bad shit together.”

Castiel nodded, so Dean placed a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it before getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

“I heard that Vic wants to stop working at the library.” He said as he opened the fridge to pour juice on a glass. “I could take his night shift during the summer break.”

Castiel immediately shook his head, mumbling negatively.

“No way.” Said him, decidedly, running both hands over his face. “Don’t even think about that, Dean… you need to rest. I’ll find something.”

Dean pursed his lips, chuckling to himself.

“Well… whatever we do, it’ll be tomorrow.” He said, closing the fridge and walking back to the couch. “Now we should just ignore all that and relax.”

“I can’t relax.” Cas retorted with a strong shake of his head, accepting the glass of juice Dean was offering him. “Not until I can be sure that next month we won’t starve to death.”

“C’mon, man, don’t worry too much about it.” Dean said pleadingly. “Please… you gotta chill. You remember the last time you had an anxiety attack and ended up at the hospital for three days, don’t you?”

Cas took a sip of his juice and then sighed, leaning back to the couch.

“Yeah, fine.” He agreed. “I’ll _chill_ just for today.”

“Awesome.” Dean beamed, poking Cas’ rib. “’Cause Charlie said there’s like a promotion or something at the movie theater on Tuesdays and I think we deserve to spend our 20 bucks on that.”

Castiel groaned, leaning forward to set the glass on the coffee table.

“Dean.” He sighed with a whine, closing his eyes.

“Cas…” Dean whined in the same way. He shifted closer to Cas and held both his shoulders, causing him to open his eyes. “It will be fun! C’mon! You gotta release the stress.” He said, shaking him gently.

Cas frowned, but Dean continued to shake him, so his frown melted into a soft expression. Dean chuckled, enamored by how Castiel’s lips opened in a large smile.

“Okay, _fine_!” Cas said, chuckling in return. “Let’s spend my last 20 dollars.”

“Yes!” Dean celebrated, getting up with a jump. “Just let me grab my wallet.” He said, starting to walk to the hallway.

“I gotta change from these clothes.” Cas said, also getting up and then looking down at himself. His expression falling as he noticed that he was wearing the coffee shop’s uniform.

Dean stopped walking when he did not listen to Cas’ steps on the floor. He turned around, noticing that Cas’ sadness was all over his face again.

“Dude! No!” Dean chastised, walking back closer to Cas and lifting his chin with two gentle fingers. He looked deeply into Castiel’s eyes, to make sure he was being heard. “Don’t go down that road, c’mon.” He added softly, reaching for the first button of Cas’ shirt and undoing it.

“Okay.” Mumbled Cas, and Dean noticed how his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Reaching to the following buttons, Dean continued to look into Cas’ eyes, watching his expression forming a smile, that soon faded into what looked like nervousness and a frenetic sequence of lip licking and biting.

Dean’s fingers brushed the velvety skin of Cas’ chest, and he swore he felt the electricity that ran through Cas’ body in the form of a shiver. Dean mindlessly caressed the skin over Cas’ sternum with the tips of his fingers, looking down at it, seeing the dark hairs over his chest stand up with the attention.

A small, almost inaudible hum originated in Cas’ throat, being contained before it could come through his vocal cords. Dean looked back up, just in time to see Castiel opening his eyes slowly, pupils slightly bigger than usual.

Cas cleared his throat.

“Thank you… for your, uh, assistance.” Said him with an anxious smile, cheeks flushed.

Dean frowned for a millisecond before pursing his lips and stepping back.

“No problem.” He mumbled, then nodded anxiously and walked towards the hallway to get his wallet in the bedroom, leaving a flustered Castiel behind.

 

***

 

Dean walked the whole way to the movie theater with the hand closer to Cas inside his pocket, not to be tempted to reach closer and take Cas’ hand.

He did not mention –or intended to mention, for that matter- that he knew perfectly well what the promotion was. And he was ready to play dumb if Cas happened to be opposed to the idea of doing what was proposed.

The whole situation was his coward, incredibly subtle way to try to put an end to his two-year-old crush on his best friend, to make a move and show Cas how he felt, to give Cas a glimpse of his interest. A very, _very_ subtle glimpse.

Of course, he had reasons to believe that Castiel felt the same things for him for more than six months, but his insecurity would not leave him with such positive thoughts. Their incessant touching, the half cuddles on the couch, the way they always smelled like each other, and smelled each other whenever they passed by. The intense staring in the morning, the knowledge of how each other liked coffee, pancakes and soup. The not so subtle stares when Cas was doing _yoga_ by the window or when Dean decided to do some knee crunches by the entrance of the apartment… it all meant something, proved something.

That is… until his insecurity barged through the door with “maybe that’s just how Cas looks at people”, “maybe he just knows how everyone takes their coffee, he’s a barista after all”, “maybe he just has a problem with personal space” and “maybe he wants to learn how to exercise” thoughts…

“Didn’t you say that there was a promotion or something?” Cas asked when they were a block away from the movie theater, pulling Dean from his worked up mind.

“Yeah.” Dean said and frowned, feeling even more nervous. “Why?”

“The movie theater is empty.” Said Castiel with confusion, stopping at the curb to cross the street. Dean stopped by his side and hummed.

They waited in silence until the light turned red for the cars.

“It’s not empty.” Dean said and pointed towards the building as they walked. “See, there’s a couple right there.” He motioned to two people entering the glass doors.

“You don’t know if they’re a couple.” Castiel automatically mumbled to himself.

“Let’s check it out.” Dean shrugged, not noticing Castiel’s words. “If there’s nothing, we can go back home and order those cheap, great pizzas.”

“Yeah…” Castiel nodded. “Okay.”

They walked the last steps in silence, only to be greeted with a high-pitched voice once they entered the glass doors of the movie theater.

“My queers!” Charlie said, leaving the ticket booth to greet them physically.

“Charles.” Dean said with a smile as Charlie hugged him.

“Hey, Charlie.” Cas said softly when it was his turn to get a hug.

“I thought you guys were broke this month, what are you doing here?” She asked, leaning against the both and crossing her arms.

“Actually we’re perpetually broke.” Cas said with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, but we decided to ignore that today...” Dean said, placing an arm around Cas’ shoulders and pulling him closer to his own body. “Because my man here was just fired.”

“Oh my God, Cas… seriously?” Charlie asked, placing a hand over her heart and tilting her head.

“Yeah.” Cas answered with a one-shoulder-shrug, leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder, nestling again.

“Sorry, dude.” She said, shaking his head. “I’m sure you’re gonna find something else. You know those assholes never deserved you in the first place.”

Castiel pursed his lips in a smile and lingered for a few seconds before lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, man.” Dean agreed, letting go of Cas’ shoulders to run his hand down his spine until it landed on his lower back. “Nobody deserves you… you’re too good.” He added, looking Cas in the eye.

Cas blushed, so Dean let go of his back and placed both hands inside his pockets, blaming himself for making things weird again. He had been noticing how it was getting harder and harder every day to hide his interest.

“Okay you gays…” Charlie said with a scoff, walking back to her chair in the booth with a playful smile on her lips. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Hold on.” Dean said with a raised hand as he and Cas approached the booth. “What’s the promotion you talked about on the phone?”

“Oh.” Charlie’s eyes widened, and a second later, her expression faded into a smirk. “Uhm, that one.” She pointed to their left side, where a banner was hanging.

 

 

“It’s very self-explanatory, really.” Charlie said with a shrug, and Dean side-eyed her with a scowl as Castiel continued to read and analyze the banner and its details.

Dean shook his head sternly, and Charlie nodded in return.

_It’s your chance._ , she mouthed.

_No!_ , Dean mouthed back.

“Why would you offer this to us?” Castiel turned back to them, frowning. “Dean and I are not a couple.” He shrugged.

“But you coul…” Charlie started, but Dean faked a coughing fit to cover her words.

Castiel continued frowning as he patted Dean’s back as a help offer, and after a few seconds Dean motioned that he was fine, so Castiel focused back on Charlie, waiting for an answer.

Dean looked at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her not to tell Cas the truth. Charlie sighed in annoyance.

“I didn’t think Dean would bring _you_ here, Cas.” She said robotically and rolled her eyes, tapping automatically on the computer keyboard.

“Oh.” Mumbled Castiel, rather sadly, and then nodded and turned to look towards the banner, away from Charlie and Dean.

The two of them shared a suspicious look, and Charlie’s deadly stare caused Dean to chuckle nervously and catch Castiel’s attention back to him.

“Uhm…” He started and then looked at Charlie again. “Can’t you just give us the discount without us having to kiss?” Dean tried, as he had planned.

“No.” Charlie said, also as planned. “The rules are clear, man… do what the spin says or no discount.”

“Dean.” Castiel reached for Dean’s forearm. “It’s fine… we don’t have to kiss if you’re uncomfortable or you have a problem with it. We can just go home and order pizza, remember?” He shrugged.

Dean’s eyes widened.

“I… I don’t have a problem with it…” Dean said quickly. _Excessively quickly_. His mouth twitched in search of words to say but all he did was flush deeply as Castiel frowned and watched him.

Charlie smirked, leaning her elbows forward on the counter to rest her chin on her hands.

“I don’t have a problem either.” Said Castiel with a shrug, after taking a deep breath.

“Well then, spin the wheel.” Charlie urged them, nodding towards the wheel on the right side of the booth.

The options were colorful, graphic but respectful, and extremely diverse.

Running his eyes over it, Dean read the options: "smooch", "kiss with tongue", "one lip kiss", "peck", "eskimo kiss", “cheek kiss”, "forehead kiss", "jaw kiss", "under the ear kiss" and "deep kiss, no tongue". A shiver ran through his body, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Okay, then.” Castiel said and stepped forward to spin the wheel. He held the extremity of the circled cardboard and turned it clockwise strongly.

It circled and circled, and while Castiel kept staring at the wheel, Dean looked back at Charlie with a desperate, confused look. She smiled encouragingly, signaling for him to look back to Castiel and the wheel.

Cas was twisting his fingers together on both hands, a mannerism to indicate that he was extremely nervous… _or anxious_.

Dean stepped closer to him.

“You don’t have to do this, Cas.” Said Dean, quietly, placing a hand on Cas’ elbow. “I can pay for everything.”

“I don’t mind, Dean.” Castiel said, watching as the cardboard came to a slow, last turn. He looked at Dean and smiled genuinely, missing the last movements of the wheel. “It’s not like I don’t like you, so… I really don’t mind.” He said with security.

Dean nodded and returned the smile.

They both turned towards the wheel together, seeing as the pointer changed from “kiss with tongue" to stand proudly over the "one lip kiss” space.

They took uneven breaths and eyed each other once again.

“Okay.” Castiel whispered, and then huffed a soft laugh.

“Yeah.” Dean breathed out in the same way, stepping forward and placing a hand on the end of Cas’ jaw and part of his left ear. Castiel touched Dean’s left ribs, squeezing him. He parted his lips in the slightest as he leaned forward, closing his eyes to place both his lips around Dean’s lower lip.

Standing still, Dean was incapable of moving as he felt Cas applying some pressure on the whole extension of his lower lip, only to let the kiss go and lean back a second later, releasing a dreamy, lusty sigh from his parted lips.

Dean had been with enough people to know what _want_ looked and felt like, so, feeling Castiel’s satisfaction and feeling his own body completely on fire, Dean placed his other hand around Cas’ waist and pulled him forward, gluing their bodies together to give Castiel’s lips a full kiss. Castiel winded his arm around Dean’s neck, giving into the kiss and allowing their lips to slide against each other freely, allowing his body to follow willingly to Dean’s lead, allowing their tongues to touch and sparkles to run all over his brain and muscles.

Separating their lips, Dean took a deep breath, already nestling to nuzzle Cas’ nose and cheek. Castiel continued to peck his lips, smiling, having Dean returning some of the quick kisses.

“Finally...” Dean mumbled. His eyes still closed, his expression soft, hands caressing Castiel’s lower back. “That was…”

“Fantastic.” Castiel completed in a breath, leaving another peck on Dean’s lips.

“I was gonna say inappropriate for a public place.” Dean chuckled, feeling Castiel’s laugh rumble against his chest. “But yeah… so fucking fantastic.”

Dean gave Cas another kiss, but stopped himself when he listened to a distant voice.

“I mean… you were supposed to do one of the kisses, not six.” Charlie said, and both of them looked at her. “Idiots.”

“Sorry.” Dean said, letting go of Castiel and adjusting his own shirt.

He stepped towards the booth, beaming when he felt Cas reaching for his hand and interlacing their fingers together.

“Does that mean we get more than 50%?” Dean tried, caressing his thumb against Cas’ hand.

“You’ll get a discount, yeah.” Charlie said with amusement in her voice. “But not ‘cause of the promotion, but because I’m finally free of your endless whining about each other.”

Dean and Castiel looked at each other in confusion, opening smiles once they realized that their feelings clearly were not one sided.

“Well then, please get us tickets to any movie you have tonight…” Castiel said with a quick glance towards Dean. “Dean and I have things to discuss right now, but we’ll be back later for the movie.”

“Oh god this is gonna be worse than the pining for each other, huh?” Charlie whined as Cas pulled Dean by the hand towards the exit. “Gays gotta use protection too!” She yelled.

Chuckling, Dean and Cas continued to walk.

“So…” Said Cas, interestedly. “Seems like we have real feelings for each other.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “I’d describe it more as a killing crush, though, but yeah… what you said.”

Cas huffed a laugh.

“Can I count you in for a coffee at home and a conversation about everything right now?” He asked, squeezing Dean’s hand.

“Definitely.” Dean agreed, leaning to kiss Cas’ cheek.

“Good.” Cas nodded, looking ahead for a second before stopping and pulling Dean closer to whisper on his ear. “And maybe, later, if you decide to unbutton my shirt, I won’t interrupt you.”

“Well then fuck yes.” Dean mumbled before walking fast, pulling Cas along with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mishdestiel on tumblr and twitter


End file.
